everythingfictioniscoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Righteous
The''' Seven Righteous are a group of gifted people with supernatural powers that claim to spread God's Word throughout the Goodmulian nation. Identities All the Seven Righteous are known in different names, so here's all of them: Traits All the Seven have: 1.) Enhancements *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced sense of smell *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Sight *Enhanced Flexibility 2.) Other *Regenerative Durability *Supernatural Empathy *Suspended Aging *Weapon-Bound Soul *Weapon Proficiency *Soul-Bounded Weaponry - which gives the Seven supernatural abilities (see below) Lar The Lar of the Seven have the same energy levels and use the same type of lar. These powers that are powered by lar are: 1.) Elemental Powers } 2.) Holy/Aeder Lar *Life-Force Manipulation *Death Sense *Mediumship through the Saigis Crystal 3.) Other *Immortality - although they are Immortal, some have managed to create powerful weapons capable of harming the Seven and any powerful Lar-user *Combat Empowerment - works like short-term Adrenaline *Portal Creation - can create the Assan portal using vast amounts of lar energy *Lar Adrenaline - Based Life-Force Generation *Flash Step - able to run at supernatural speeds, fooling the enemy to think that the user has teleported *Weapon Summoning - able to summon weapon when needed Weaponry Each of the Seven have primary, and secondary, different weapons infused with Aeder lar: #Curved Saber he called "'''Ashkant"; can be summoned #Naginata-like staff he called "Biferus"; can be summoned #A sword he called "Jestetum" and a large, mystical gauntlet he called "Shantasir"; Shantasir can transform into almost any weapon or tool, Jestetum can be summoned. #2 sun chakrams he called "Mana-combata"; can be thrown like a boomerang and return #One-sided Scythe he called "Gentle Baricard"; can be summoned #2 sais he called "Varma Fuku"; can combine to create a sword, can be summoned. #Eutonium-core Katana he called "Sword of the Aphilim" and a wakizashi he called "Sword of Maests"; can slice through almost anything, can be summoned, Daishō-style. Fighting Styles The fighting styles of the first Five are unknown, but Phlogyris, the sixth, has his own fighting style he created called Gamonih Repu 'or "''the way of the ocean". Lorenzo, however, managed to come up with his own fighting style he called 'Inkiru Endo '''or "''the way of the light" in Carverian tongue. This fighting style involves the frequent switching of hands and feet for offense and defense. The same fighting style is used when Lorenzo uses the Sword of Aphilim. Mounts Here they are! By the way, dragons in Fethrone are refered to as "Lanyans". #'''None #'Sokko - '''Aged Lanyan; Fire type; Clever and Sharp-witted; can create firestorms #'Marifonso - 'Aged Lanyan; Spiked type;peaceful; developed a hatred for Ranescars #'Xynmistial -''' Young Lanyan; Has toxic poison breath; Enhanced Strength #'Quorron -' Middle-Aged Lanyan; Ice type; Has the most attitude #'Dephirant - '''Middle-Aged Lanyan; Lightning Type; breathes smoke screen #'Yrizzus - 'Young Lanyan; Fire Type; Intelligent; Can craft things Servants of God } See Also |} Category:People Category:Welder's Story Category:The Seven Righteous Category:Characters